


Your best is good enough for me

by BokuAkaIsLife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Lazy Mornings, Loving Boyfriend Iwa-Chan, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Yaoi, depressed oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuAkaIsLife/pseuds/BokuAkaIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being good isn't good enough! My best is never going to be enough!" Oikawa bellowed across the court, the tears that had once been gathering in his eyes spilled over, pouring freely down his face.<br/>At the soft chuckle that left his best friend's lips, the setter glanced at him through his painful tears "your best is good enough for me, your best has always been enough, and it will always be".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your best is good enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling angsty, but these two deserve happiness so I gave them a happy ending QwQ

No one suspected a thing. No one questioned anything. No one saw the pain in his face. No one noticed the light limp he held, gradually becoming worse day by day. No one noticed, no one said a thing; no one except Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

He saw everything, the pain, the fake smiles, the evergrowing exhaustion, he saw it all, he noticed every single thing out of place. Of course he noticed, his child hood friend, his _boyfriend._ Oikawa Tooru was torturing himself.

 

Everyday he would volunteer to lock up the gym, no one questioned it, it wasn't unusual for the captain of the team to lock up more than the others. But Iwaizumi knew, he knew better, he knew what his best friend was like, he knew the demon's that haunted the popular setter. The only thing he didn't know was why Oikawa was doing it to himself, forcing himself through the relentless pain. What pain? Over working his body.

 

Exercising more than his injured knee could handle, pushing himself to the absolute limit and only stopping because it was physically impossible for him to continue any longer, then and only then would the setter return home and pass out into his mother's arms as soon as he reached his door step. And when he misses school, unable to attend due to aching so terribly, without anyone knowing, he'd get up late into the night and sneak onto the basketball court in the park to practice, despite his muscles screaming at him to stop.

But did he stop? No way in Hell.

 

Iwaizumi kept the fact that he knew to himself for long periods of time, but as his friend slowly wore away, soon enough he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle watching the person he grew up with deteriorate in front of his eyes.

So he waited, waited until everyone left and the sun had disappeared and the moon shone brightly, crickets croaking in the bushes were quieted by the sound of grunting, trainers squeaking against the waxed floors, the distinct and all so familiar sound of the ball slamming against the ground. Iwaizumi couldn't help but flinch when he hurt a yelp of pain and the sound of someone slumping to the floor.

Pushing the door open silently, he dropped his bag by the door and looked at the scene before him, his best friend laid there on the ground, clutching his bad knee tightly and rolling around slightly. His eyes screwed shut in pain.

 

The raven haired male walked over to his friend and thrusted his hand in front of the brunette's face, as soon as Oikawa peaked his eyes open, and peered down at the tanned, calloused hand, he knew who it belonged to. His eyes trailed up the male's arm, up to his face. Iwaizumi was obviously displeased about the situation and his expression showed just that.

 

Oikawa gulped, and reached for the male's hand, looking away in shame of being caught. With a strong tug, Hajime heaved the male onto his feet, Oikawa winced and lifted his right leg off of the ground to avoid the excruciating pain that shot up his leg when he put pressure on it "let's go home, Tooru".

The setter almost felt like bursting into tears at the gentle use of his first time; stubbornly, however, he pulled his arm back and limped backwards "n-no" he panted, wiping his face on his arm "I wasn't asking, Oikawa", Iwaizumi's voice was much sterner this time around.

 

"I have to stay, I have to practice" he panted, limping over to the nearest ball on the ground, bending over he picked it up and attempted to serve it, when Iwaizumi rushed over and slapped the ball out of his hands "why would you do that?" Oikawa snapped. If you knew Oikawa, you knew that something was definitely up at this point, he was never one to snap at anybody.

He rushed over to the best of his ability to grab the ball once again, but alas, before he could get anywhere near the ball, Iwaizumi grasped him by the wrist and tugged him back.

 Oikawa yelped as he was force to apply pressure to his right leg during the tug, Iwiazumi gripped his upper arms to take most of the weight. "Enough, Oikawa, let's just go home, Auntie is probably wondering where you are, she's probably worried sick", the Ace's voice was gentle, sure he was harsh to his best friend during practice but only to bring the best out of him. Opposite to popular belief, he's actually quite affectionate to his boyfriend, wakes him up with gentle kisses, makes his breakfast when they have sleep overs, massages his leg when his knee causes him grief. Iwaizumi just does all of this behind closed doors. 

 

"No! Let go of me Hajime!" the brunette pressed his hands to the male's chest and with a rough push, caused the raven haired male to stumble away from him. Oikawa's face was screwed up in anger, sorrow and pain, quickly transforming to one of guilt once he had registered what he had done "I- sorry" he mumbled.

"Why won't you just let it go for now? Rest, look at you Oikawa, you're destroying yourself"

"Because I need to work harder! I need to run faster, and jump higher, and spike with all I've got! And right now what I've got isn't enough! Being good isn't good enough! My best is never going to be enough!" Oikawa bellowed across the court, the tears that had once been gathering in his eyes spilled over, pouring freely down his face.

At the soft chuckle that left his best friend's lips, the setter glanced at him through his painful tears "your best is good enough for me, your best has always been enough, and it will always be".

 

Oikawa stared at his best friend, his mouth gaping open and closed, speechless. "I-Iwa-chan" he hiccuped, said male let out a deep breath through his nose and spread his arms open. Oikawa wasted no time, lifting his bad leg off of the ground, he used his good leg to push himself off of the ground and leap towards his boyfriend. The brunette's arms spread open and he landed in his Ace's chest. 

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the male, whose knees buckled causing the shorter male to support his weight. Oikawa's sobbing was muffled against the other's clothes, Iwaizumi clutched him tightly, making sure the male knew that he had support.

The black haired male was silent, falling to his knees also as he let his childhood friend cry it out.

Oikawa hiccuped and sniffled, and if he hadn't been unable to get a word out, he would've made a comment about his so called 'ugly' crying.

 

 

Iwaizumi waited patiently until the hysteric sobbing reduced to only sniffles and shaky breathing. He pushed the male away slightly so he could see Tooru's face, the Setter's eyes were red and puffy from crying, his nose and cheeks tinted red. Wet marks covered his cheeks, the area under his nose glistening slightly from his running nose, his hair was disheveled. If any of the male's fangirls saw him like this they might have reconsidered their blindly placed affection, but not Iwaizumi. This was the Oikawa he remembered.

The boy who hated bus but would happily follow Iwaizumi along to catch them, the boy with an unusual love for Aliens, the boy who would gladly lie around in Hajime's hoodie with messy hair and sporting his glasses. The boy who snorted when he laughed too hard, the boy that Iwaizumi fell in love with.

"You're a mess" chuckled the Ace as he used his sleeve to wipe the male's face "t-that's mean" the brunette sniffled.

"Come on TrashyKawa, let's go home", Iwaizumi turned around and spread his arms. Oikawa shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around Hajime's necks, wrapping his legs around his toned torso and hocked his ankles. The raven haired male scooped his arm under the male's thighs and slowly rose to stand, jumping slightly to position his boyfriend comfortable upon his back.

 

Making his way over to the door he reached down and grabbed his bag "hold this for me", Oikawa wrapped his around his shoulders before clinging to the shorter man once again.

~*~*~*~*~

They sat facing each other, sitting on the light blue blankets on Oikawa's bed, Iwaizumi's legs were stretched out, Oikawa sittin between then, his legs straight and straddling Iwaizumi lazily. With his parents' permission, Iwaizumi was allowed to skip school for the day to take care of his boyfriend. "You don't have to stay here, Iwa-Chan" insisted the male for the umpteenth time.

Hajime sighed and rolled his eyes "well if I went to school you would just text me non stop to skip and come see you". The brunette pouted but didn't deny it, no doubt it would be the truth. He was looking much better, less exhausted after sleeping in until noon, it took some convincing but Iwaizumi managed to get Oikawa to agree to not practicing for a day or two so his body could restore itself.

 

Iwaizumi could tell by Oikawa's shifting at his finger tapping impatiently against his thigh, that he was itching to go out at play. The black haired male clicked his tongue with a "tch" and grasped his twitching hand. "Iwa-Chan?" Oikawa mumbled, confused as to why the male suddenly wanted to hold hands "you're twitching, keep your mind off of volleyball, you're supposed to be focusing on me".

The Setter puffed out his cheeks "I can't help it, I'm usually out practicing around this time". Iwaizumi released his hand and leaned over to the bedside table, grabbing the males glasses and sliding them onto his face. Oikawa blinked, clearing his vision "Why--"

"You look better when you're you" Iwaizumi grunted.

The brunette didn't even try in the slightest to hide his growing smile, he reached forwards, fingertips poking out of his oversized hoodie as he wrapped his arms around the male's neck. Hajime rolled his eyes but returned the male's embrace, arms circling his lover's thin waist. Oikawa pulled back slightly and closed his eyes, puckering his lips. The Raven haired male sighed and leaned forward.

 

Oikawa shifted impatiently, brows furrowed as he began to wonder what was taking him so long, only to feel a warm pressure on his forehead. Tooru's eyes slowly peaked open and he glanced up in time to see Iwaizumi pulling away. The brunette bit his lip, heat flooding to his face, his cheeks colouring as the blood flowed to his head. Iwaizumi was no better, glancing aside, the tips of his ears were tinted red.

They moved forward in time, eyes fluttered closed as they leaned towards each other. Faces heating, cheeks growing pink, their lips tingled from the breath they could feel ticklin their face with anticipation. And as they prepared themselves for a soft kiss, pain shot through their faces from their forehead. Both yelping and snapping their eyes open, they had bumped heads.

 

The two stared at each other for a moment, before bouts of laughter began to flow from their lips. Laughing and chuckling about their cluelessness.

"Love you, Iwa-Chan~"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too TrashyKawa"


End file.
